Egyezség
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Tyrion-Shireen párosítású egyperces. Stannisnak érdekes ötlete támad, Tywin Lannister pedig kapva kap az alkalmon.


**Cím:** Egyezség  
**Műfaj:** általános, angst  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála említés szintjén, OOC Cersei, OOC Tyrion, OOC Jaime, OOC Tywin (a biztonság kedvéért utóbbit is kiteszem, mert a karaktert nehéz hitelesre írni).  
**Spoiler/univerzum:** AU (a sorozatból táplálkozik)  
**Kikötés:** A Trónok Harca könyvek világa George R. R. Martin tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.  
**Tartalom:** Tyrion-Shireen párosítású egyperces. Stannisnak érdekes ötlete támad, Tywin Lannister pedig kapva kap az alkalmon.  
**Megjegyzés:** Ajánlom ezt a történetet minden kedves írónak, aki teljesítette ezt az I. Trónok Harca Kihívást. A történetben a Vörös Boszorkány nem szerepel semmilyen formában, valamint Jaime sosem került fogságba, de a jelleme a megpróbáltatások miatt jellemfejlődésen átesett Jaime-re hasonlít.

* * *

**Egyezség**

**Stannis**

Az alkonyba boruló eget a viharfelhők festették szürkére. A feltámadó szél a sziklához verte a hullámokat, de még ez sem nyomhatta el az emberek fájdalmas nyögéseinek zaját. Egy vert seregét, melynek vezére a körülmények ellenére is sziklaszilárdan állt egy szirt szélén, attól sem zavartatva magát, hogy az orkán órák óta a köpenyét csapkodta, a tajtékzó víz pedig nem egyszer megpróbálta ledönteni lábról. De csak próbálta, mert célját nem tudta elérni, mivel a Baratheon-ház jelenlegi feje nem mozdult. Az eget fürkészte, mintha a zavaros felhők megadhatnák neki a választ, de erre esély sem volt, mert a döntést egyedül csak ő hozhatta meg.

− Uram? – kérdezte valaki a háta mögött, a tanácsadója, hű szolgája volt, aki mindig megérezte, ha urát valami bántotta.

− Különös a sors, nem gondolod, Ser Davos? – felelt egy kérdéssel Stannis oda sem fordulva.

− Történt valami, uram?

− Még nem, de hamarosan. Gyerünk! – lépett el Baratheon a férfi mellett, intve neki, hogy kövesse.

− Hová, felség?

− Királyvárba. Ideje békét kötnünk a Lannisterekkel. A további harc értelmetlen, csak az embereink életét veszi el. Nem hagyhatom ezt tovább.

− Megbékélni az Oroszlánokkal? – kapta el ura karját Seaworth döbbenten. – Ha most odamégy, megölnek, felség! Tywin Lannister nem engedi el élve!

− Nyugodj meg, Ser Davos. Ezt a békeajánlatot még ő sem fogja visszautasítani. Megkérdőjelezed a királyodat? – nézett szolgájára szigorúan Stannis, majd tovább indult, lerázva magáról az erősen szorító kart.

Ser Davos némán követte urát.

A várhoz érve az őrök azonnal elkapták őket és a Király Segítője elé vezették. Tywin Lannister épp jóízűen vacsorázott, mikor bevezették a vesztes trónbitorlót és szolgáját.

− Mi az, Stannis? T'án meguntad a fagyoskodást, és úgy gondoltad, hogy egy kicsit megmelegedsz? – nézett Tywin gúnyosan az érkezőre, miközben közelebb intette testőreit.

Stannis azonban nemhogy összehúzta volna magát a sértés hallatán, hanem minden büszkeségét összeszedve kihúzta magát.

− Nem kérek a szánalmadból, Lord Tywin. Békekötési szándékkal jöttem. Én… − tért volna rá a lényegre, de Lord Lannister belefojtotta a szót.

− Béke? Nevetséges! Mit tudnál te nekem felajánlani, hogy megakadályozd, hogy Sárkánykő ellen vonuljak, te Baratheonok szégyene?! – pattant föl Tywin, fenyegetően méregetve Stannist.

De Sárkánykő ura nyugodt maradt, csak Ser Davos feszült meg mellette ugrásra készen.

− Egy olyan ajánlattal jöttem, amit nem utasíthatsz vissza, és előnyös mindkettőnk számára.

− Bármit visszautasíthatok – köpte Tywin.

− Még egy olyat is, ami megoldja a törpe problémáját, és garantálja, hogy ha háború lesz, akkor a Baratheonok melléd állnak a harcban?

Tywin ennek hallatán enyhe döbbenettel zökkent vissza a székére. A döbbenete azonban hamarosan számító kárörömmé változott, ahogy Stannis tervét hallgatta, és végül megkötötték az egyezséget.

**Tywin**

A Lannisterek feje a Vastrónon ült. Türelmetlenül dobolt a karfán, miközben a gyerekeit és a királyt várta. De ez csupán a látszat volt, mert belülről az elégedettség és a győzelem fűtötte, a gyűlölt torzszülött fia feletti teljes győzelem. Undorral nézte, ahogy lehorgasztott fejjel közeledett, így gyorsan tovalibbent róla a tekintette, hogy megállapodjon a teli borospoharat szorongató, enyhén ideges lányán. A Stannis ellen vívott háború teljesen idegronccsá tette Cerseit, nem volt neki való ez a helyzet, de már nem is kellett sokat várni arra, hogy minden újra a régi legyen. Mellette lépkedett a király, aki bizonytalanul nézett nagyapjára. A feszült csendet végül a negyedik érkező, Jaime törte meg.

− Ezek szerint igaz a hír, hogy egyezségre jutottál Lord Stannisszel. – Egyszerű kijelentés volt, nem kérdés.

− Látom, jól informált vagy, mint mindig, fiam, de ez a Testőrség parancsnokától el is várható – hagyta helyben Tywin.

− Szóval igaz? – Döbbenet csengett ki Cersei hangjából, de a nyugodtan álló Jaime látványától némi remény is költözhetett a szívébe, mert enyhén csökkent a szorítás a borospoháron.

− Gratulálok, nagyapa, mint a Király Segítője jó… − kezdte volna a maga flegma módján Joffrey, de nem tudta befejezni, mert a nagyapja nem hagyta.

− Hallgass, te gyáva kölyök! Sehol sem voltál, mikor harcolni kellett volna, csak elbújtál, mint egy nyamvadt patkány!

− De…

− Hallgass, fiam! – szólt rá nyomatékosan az anyja is.

− Örülök, hogy itt lehetek üdítő társaságotokban, de még mindig nem bökted ki, apám… – nyomta meg az utolsó szót Tyrion gúnyosan −, hogy miért vagyunk itt. – Mondandója élét elvette, hogy hangját áthatotta a keserűség.

− Szánalmas, hogy még mindig azután a szajha után bánkódsz. Egy Lannister vagy! Emeld fel a fejed, ha mondandód van! – Tywin hangja visszhangot vetett a teremben, ahogy fiára förmedt.

− Shae nem volt szajha! – válaszolt erre ugyanolyan erélyesen Tyrion is.

− Ó, csak pont az ágyadban volt, mikor elvágták a torkát. Milyen sajnálatos, nemde? Én akartam feltűzni a falra a nyilaimmal, de egy király nem mocskolhatja be a kezét, ugye? – gúnyolódott Joffrey.

− Te kis… − indult meg felé Tyrion, de Jaime megállította.

− Elég! – üvöltötte Tywin. – Nem tűröm ezt a gyerekes viselkedést egyikőtöktől sem.

− Gyerekes, azt mondod? Egy ártatlan nőt megölni egy felnőtt férfi cselekedete? Csak egy dologra válaszolj: miért? Elkergethetted volna! Száműzhetted volna!

− Ha életben hagyom, soha sem tanulnád meg, hol a helyed.

− Rendben, most már tudom. Tégy velem, amit akarsz! Küldj utána! – kiáltotta Tyrion.

− Nem. Elfelejtetted, hogy egy Lannister nem ontja ki a saját vérét. Jobb feladatom van a számodra. Te leszel a béke kulcsa a Baratheonokkal. Elveszed Stannis lányát, Lady Shireent. Ez parancs! – nyomatékosította a Király Segítője, mielőtt legkisebb fia közbeszólhatott volna.

− Legyen, ahogy akarod, apám – fordult el tőlük Tyrion, és lassan elhagyta a termet.

− Dehát az a lány még csak egy gyerek! – tiltakozott öccse helyett Jaime.

− Egy torzszülött kis béka – röhögött Joffrey.

− Pont tökéletes pár – tette hozzá Cersei kuncogva.

Hármuk nevetése végigkísérte a kifelé baktató Tyriont és az utána rohanó Jaime-t.

**Tyrion**

A hideg szél makacsul borzolta haját és vékony ingét, de nem vett tudomást róla. Csak bámulta a hullámokat, aminek kékesszürkés színe hirtelen vörössé változott. A vér színévé a rémálmaiból. Az átvágott torkú Shae, amint a közös ágyukban fekszik holtan, segítségért kiáltó néma ajkakkal. Tyrion szorosan behunyta a szemét, hogy ne lássa a szörnyű képeket, de azok belülről kísértették, és nem tudott szabadulni tőlük. Egy kedves érintés szakította ki közülük, aminek nyomán egy vastag köpeny került remegő vállaira.

− Szóval itt búslakodsz? Már a fél hajót átkutattam utánad – Jaime hangja aggódónak tűnt, ami Tyriont menekülésre késztette, arra, hogy eltaszítsa magától.

− Nem kell törődnöd velem. – A törpe mogorván húzta össze magán a köpenyt.

− Valakinek kell. – Jaime sóhajtott. – Ha tudtam volna, mit tervez az apám, megállítom, és talán akkor az a lány…

− Ha tudtad volna sem tehettél volna semmit – szakította félbe lemondóan az öccse. – De most már mindegy is, nem lesz gondotok velem.

− És tudod már, mit kezdesz a kislánnyal? – váltott témát hirtelen.

− Megpróbálom kihozni a legjobbat a helyzetből.

Akkor is ezt a mondatot ismételgette magában, mikor már a pince felé haladt Ser Davos által kísérve. Az a kislány nem tehetett semmiről, így meg kell tennie mindent, hogy mindkettejüknek jó legyen.

Odaérve Ser Davos hátramaradt az ajtónál, de nem hagyta el a szobát, ám Tyrion nem sokat törődött vele, csak a lányt nézte, aki az ágyán kuporogva figyelte őt.

− Jó estét, Lady Shireen! – hajolt meg a kislány felé.

Az hirtelen felpattant, és hevesen viszonozta a gesztust. A mozdulattól eddig félhomályban lévő arca a fénybe került. Itt-ott szürke, pikkelyszerű elváltozások borították, de különösebben nem volt csúnya, mint ahogy gondolta. Inkább szépnek volt mondható a maga nemében, de nem volt olyan rút, mint az ő arcán éktelenkedő vágás.

− Jó estét, u.. uram – hebegte közben a gyerek, és visszahúzódott az árnyékba.

− Ne bújj el, hadd nézzelek – lépett közelebb a férfi, és a kezét nyújtotta a kis hölgy felé.

Érzékelte, hogy Ser Davos vele együtt mozdult, de azt is, hogy pár lépés után megáll, ahogy úrnője előrelépett.

− Nem hinném, hogy szép látvány lennék, Lord Tyrion.

− Nézz csak rám, én sem vagyok az – emelte fel finoman a kislány állát, hogy ránézhessen. – De tudod mit? Nem érdekel. Gondoljanak az emberek, amit akarnak. Különben is, te nem vagy csúnya, bármit is mondanak.

− Tényleg? – szakította félbe hitetlenkedve a lány.

− Tényleg.

− Kisasszony, mi lenne, ha kihoznánk ebből a házasságból a legjobbat?

− Mire gondolsz, uram?

− Talán lehetnénk barátok – ajánlotta fel.

− Nekem nincsenek barátaim, illetve csak Ser Davos, azt hiszem… Én…

− Hogyhogy? – fordult hátra Tyrion, értetlenül nézve Seaworth-re.

− A kisasszony már évek óta nem hagyta el ezt a pincét. Itt él idelent. Szinte csak én járok le hozzá – magyarázta szomorúan Ser Davos. – Nem tudtam rávenni az uramat, hogy változtasson a döntésén.

− Hát, akkor majd én ráveszem. Megígérem, Lady Shireen, hogy ezentúl minden másként lesz. _Ha már rajtad nem tudtam segíteni Shae, ezen a kislányon segítek_ – tette hozzá magában. – A holnapi esküvőt úgysem tarthatjuk itt. Lord Stannis biztos változtatni fog a döntésén, ezt megígérem. Most pedig − nyújtotta a kezét a kislány felé Tyrion – megtisztelnél vele, hogy velem vacsorázol?

A kislány tétovázás nélkül karolt belé. Tyrion az ajtó előtt várta, mialatt a szolgák előkészítették a vacsorához, miközben Ser Davosnak meghagyta, hogy készíttessen elő számukra másnapra egy közös szobát. A férfi látható örömmel tett eleget a kérésének.

**Shireen**

A lány gondolatai az előtte álló éjszakán jártak. Nem érzékelte, hogy a szolgája fürdeti, önkéntelenül mozdult arrébb, fordult meg, ha amaz kérte, nem hallotta a fecsegését sem. Izgult. Ez lesz az első közös éjszakája a férjével, és nem tudta, mit várhat tőle. Noha eddig ugyan kedvesnek mutatkozott, de így a szoba magányában, amikor csak ketten vannak, nem tudta, mit várhatna tőle. Arcára kiülhettek a gondolatai, mert a nő, aki éppen szárazra törölte, megkérdezte:

− Izgul, Lady Shireen?

− Nem. Vagyis…

− Ne féljen, nem lesz semmi baj.

− Talán igazad van – mosolygott rá halványan a kislány.

− Azt hiszem, készen vagyunk – nézett végig úrnőjén egy utolsó hajigazítás után a szolga. – Menjen csak, az úr már biztosan várja. Addig elintézem a fürdővizet.

− Nem kell. Elég lesz reggel. Köszönöm – tiltakozott hevesen Shireen.

− Ahogy óhajtja, Lady Shireen – mosolygott a nő, majd elhagyta a kis fürdőhelyiséget.

A kislány tétován indult el a hálószoba felé. Szolgája szavai ellenére sem nyugodott meg. Meg szeretett volna felelni Tyrion úrnak, de nem érezte késznek magát a testi kapcsolatra. Az ágy előtt megállt és egy aprót köhintett, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. Olyan leheletnyire sikerült, hogy azt hitte, a férje nem is hallotta meg, de a férfi felnézett a könyvből, amit éppen olvasott. Nem kerülte el Shireen figyelmét, hogy nagyot sóhajtott, miközben letette az éjjeliszekrényre.

− Gyere csak közelebb, nem harapok – mosolygott rá szelíden, finoman megpaskolva maga mellett az ágyat.

Shireen úgy közeledett az ágyhoz, mint egy ijedt őzike, de végül engedelmesen leült a férfi által felkínált helyre, és megszeppenve nézett rá.

− Bármit megteszek, amit kérsz, uram – Shireen szerette volna, ha nem remeg a hangja, de nem sikerült túl fényesen, ám Tyrion bíztató mosolya nem tűnt el.

− Először is szeretném, ha Tyrionnak szólítanál, ha neked is megfelel a Shireen.

− Igen, ur… Tyrion. A Shireen jó lesz.

− Másodszor – folytatta a férfi – nem kell semmit megtenned, amit nem akarsz, vagy még nem állsz rá készen. Úgy hiszem, lesz még időnk mindenre az évek során, mert nem hiszem, hogy akár az apám, akár a tiéd meggondolná magát. Ez így megfelel?

− Igen.

− Amit pedig még a pincében mondtam neked, még mindig áll. Szeretnélek megismerni, és szeretném, ha idővel barátok lennénk.

− Én is – értett egyet a kislány most már sokkal nyugodtabban.

− Neked lenne bármilyen kívánságod?

Shireen majdnem rávágta, hogy igen, de nem tudta eldönteni, kérhet-e ilyet a férfitól, de bátorító tekintetét látva mégis feltette a kérdést.

− Átölelhetlek? Tudod, nem sokan teszik meg. Pontosabban csak az édesanyám, de egy ideje már ő sem tette.

Shireen szomorúan hajtotta le a fejét, mert biztos volt benne, hogy egy ilyen gyerekes kérdésre a férfi nemet fog mondani, de Tyrion meglepte. Szorosan magához húzta, és átölelte.

− Bármikor átölellek, amikor kéred – suttogta a fülébe.

A kislány boldogan temette arcát férje puha ingébe, és hamarosan nyugodt álomba merült.

**Vége**


End file.
